Adult Humor (live-action)
A list of things in live-action movies, television shows, etc., in Disney and Marvel media that might be fun to see with your family, but there are some things that children may not be allowed to see and/or hear. Adult humor may include sex, nudity, drug content, strong language, graphic violence, and any other inappropriate images. Disney films ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks *During the song "Portobello Road", several women who are heavily implied to be prostitutes approach Professor Browne, who quickly dismisses them. Pete's Dragon *During his first suspicion-induced interaction with Lampie and Hoagy in his cave, Elliott is offered some of Lampie's "belt" (alcohol). Sniffing the beverage curiously, Elliott is given a moderate swig of the drink, which he swallows after sloshing it around in his mouth for a moment. He feels fine at first and seems to like it, as he briefly licks his lips, until his stomach starts to rumble (sounding like a growing earthquake) and briefly drops. A stunned look on Elliott's now red-eyed face can be seen for a brief moment (as though he realized too late what it was that he just drank) before he instantly and violently regurgitates a huge burst of fire, which causes Lampie and Hoagy to scream and flee the cave in terror, leaving a now-disoriented (and possibly sick/drunk) Elliott wheezing out puffs of smoke at the entrance for a long time. *When Elliott tells Pete that he has found Nora's boyfriend Paul, Pete kisses Elliott to thank him, to which the dragon acts overly ecstatic (as if infatuated) and hums happily as he walks off-screen with a lustful look on his face. Unidentified Flying Oddball *Pornography is mentioned several times. Midnight Madness *While they are at the Griffith Park Observatory, Barry Kidd uses the telescope to watch a young woman getting undressed through her window. *A waitress's breasts are referred to as "giant melons", her cleavage is shown repeatedly close-up, and various characters attempt to look at the necklace hanging around her neck. TRON *At one point, Kevin Flynn passes by a shady-looking area where a couple of female programs with red circuits are lounging about (a reference to prostitutes whose area they work in is nicknamed the " "). *Sometime early on, Flynn casually tricks Alan Bradley into revealing that Alan and Lora, an unmarried couple, are living together. The Journey of Natty Gann *In one scene, Natty Gann is in the boys' room smoking a cigarette, which she shares with two other boys. Who Framed Roger Rabbit *During the opening of the cartoon, as Roger Rabbit bursts out of the ironing board, a dozen knives land around him, and one butcher's knife narrowly misses his crotch. Also, the oven's brand that Roger falls into during said cartoon is called "Hotternell", a pun on the phrase: "Hotter than hell." *As Baby Herman is leaving the set for his current film, he briefly flips the bird at the cutout of his mother, and when he passes beneath a woman's skirt, she lets out a loud wail with Herman extending his middle finger again, heavily implying that he touched her inappropriately (with him politely responding, "'Scuse me, toots!"). *While outside the Ink and Paint Club, Eddie Valiant hears Marvin Acme calling Jessica Rabbit to get on a bed with him. He then hears Marvin repeatedly yelling, "Patty cake!", getting faster and more excited every time he says it, with Jessica moaning. While, in the end, it was a game of patty cake (regarding the photos taken), it is established that in the Roger Rabbit universe, that is how cartoon characters have sex. *At one point, R.K. Maroon offers Roger some booze to drown his sorrows over Jessica, and after Roger drinks said booze and rockets around the room, Eddie says, "Son of a bitch!", uncensored. This booze gag is repeated later in the film when Eddie saves Roger from Judge Doom's clutches. *When Eddie is sneaking Roger into the bar, Dolores asks him, "Is that a rabbit in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?", a parody of the saying: "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?", which means if the one being asked either has a gun or an erection. *When Jessica is asking Eddie to find Roger, his pants suddenly fall down. Dolores then walks in and assumes Eddie is cheating on her with Jessica because she literally caught him with his pants down. As Eddie pulls his pants up, his head accidentally bumps Jessica's bosoms. *While searching Jessica for Marvin Acme's will, Greasy reaches down into her breast cleavage, where he catches his hand in a bear trap. Eddie compliments Jessica with, "Nice booby trap." *When Eddie is singing "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down", making most of the weasels laugh themselves to death, he sings: "I'm through with taking falls. I'm bouncing off the walls. Without that gun I'd have some fun, I'll kick you in the..." (a vase falls on him before he could finish the line). Roger then yells, "Nose!" and when Smarty says, "'Nose'? That don't rhyme with walls!", Eddie says, "No, but this does," and kicks him in the crotch as he goes flying right into the Dip (Eddie was going to say "balls", a slang word for testicles). *When the cartoon characters gather around Judge Doom's melted body, they all wonder what he really was, and then all claim what he wasn't. Sylvester the Cat says he wasn't a pussy, a double entendre, as "pussy" is a crude term meaning "vulva", or simply another word for "cat". White Fang *A very subtle reference to prostitution is implied when Alex Larson and Belinda Casey are kissing. The Muppet Christmas Carol *When Ebenezer Scrooge, the Ghost of Christmas Past, Charles Dickens, and Rizzo fly over London, Dickens says, "Hello, London!", to which Rizzo comments, "Goodbye, lunch!", implying that he wanted to vomit due to either the movements or the great heights. Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *At the beginning of the film, Chance is seen gnawing on a blouse and gets into an argument with Sassy, who, at one point, calls Chance a "big, flat-faced butt sniffer" before he chases her around the house. *After Chance uses the seesaw as a makeshift catapult on Sassy to launch her into the sandbox, she remarks, "He threw me in the big litter box!" *Chance, after eating Bob and Laura's wedding cake, suddenly opens his mouth to vomit; the contents are only seen briefly from a short distance before the camera switches to Peter, Jamie, and Hope's disgusted reactions. Chance then states (in his narration) that "cake and polyester don't mix." *While visiting Kate's ranch, Chance is seen chewing on a shoe. Sassy then remarks, "Do you have any idea where that's been?", to which Chance replies: "Oh, yeah. That's why I love it. You want some?" Sassy only declines, saying she's not into leather. *During their journey, Chance, Shadow, and Sassy find some feces (off-screen) on the ground in the woods. Chance then says, "Whoa, that's as big as Sassy!", to which she retorts, "At least I don't roll in it like some species!" *When Chance gets some porcupine quills in his muzzle, he exclaims, "He bit me with his butt!", to which Shadow remarks, "Oh, Chance, you really ''are a bulldog." In the same scene, Shadow, when advising Chance about his current predicament, says, "Whatever you do, don't lick yourself," alluding to dogs cleaning their crotches. *While Chance is "talking" under duress at the pound as the vets are trying to remove the quills from his muzzle, he mentions about "leaving a gift on the carpet" (referring to urinating). *The kennel dogs, when noticing Sassy (who was trying to find Shadow's kennel), make flirting remarks towards her, which she disdainfully refers to as "catcalls". *After freeing Shadow, Sassy distracts an animal control officer and, at one point, calls him "Thunderbutt" while he is chasing her around. ''Cool Runnings *As Derice Bannock runs and trains for the Olympics around the island, one of the elder women cheering for him remarks, "I could watch that backside all day." *When Yul Brenner is arguing and fighting with Junior Bevil for having unintentionally disqualified both him and Derice at the Olympic trial by accidentally tripping them after falling, he asks what they are all arguing about until Sanka Coffie points out that Derice was going to beat both their butts anyway. Then, Yul threatens to "beat his butt" until Sanka slyly replies, "How 'bout I draw a line down the middle of your head so it looks like a butt?" *After being insulted by Josef Grull, and when Irving Blitzer informs Derice that Josef is one of the best drivers in the world, Yul points out, "Yeah, he's one of the biggest assholes in the world too." *When Sanka tries to remind Derice about their country of origin after embarrassing themselves in the first race, the former tells the latter that he has known him since an unknown girl from their school days asked Derice to see his "ding-a-ling" (a.k.a. privates). *When Sanka's teammates laugh at him for keeping a bed warmer inside his coat, Sanka remarks, "I'm freezing my royal Rastafarian nay-nays off!" The Three Musketeers *When Milady de Winter and Cardinal Richelieu first meet, Milady tells him she believes he hasn't suffered the burden of chastity. Cardinal mistakes that for an offer, and when he moves closer to her, she pulls a dagger on his stomach. Cardinal then threatens her that she could be back on the block where he found her with just a snap of his fingers, to which Milady replies, "And with a flick of my wrist, I could change your religion!" (a reference to castration). White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *When Henry Casey discovers Lloyd Halverson with a trap stuck to his buttocks, the latter pleads, "Get this trap off my butt, boy...or shoot me where I lie!" The scene then cuts to Lloyd's rear end with holes in the seat of his pants where the trap had been removed as he limps away in pain. Angels in the Outfield *While mostly reduced to random blabber, it is heavily implied that George Knox curses up a storm whenever he gets mad at his baseball players, prompting Roger Bowman to tell him to cease doing so. *In one scene, Ranch Wilder is shown pouring alcohol into his coffee. The Santa Clause *When leaving his voice message to Laura Miller, "excusing" his running late as being due to bad traffic, Scott Calvin, during one point to sell the act, honks his horn and yells: "Yeah, same for you! And that's not very ladylike!", making it sound as though a female driver flipped him off. *In initial film releases, Scott, when provided with Neil Miller's phone number, says sarcastically, "1-800-SPANK-ME? I know that number." This line was cut in re-releases and replaced with "1-800-POUND", due to it being discovered that such was an actual phone number for a phone sex hotline. *After noticing that Santa's suit remained behind while his body mysteriously vanished, Scott speculates that Santa is "running naked somewhere," referring to streaking. *After literally bumping into Santa's ladder by accident, Scott yells, "Where the hell did this come from?!" *When Scott climbs up onto the rooftop and tries to dissuade Charlie Calvin from interacting with the reindeer, Comet farts in Scott's direction, causing him to gasp for air and say sarcastically, "Easy, Rudolph," before correcting himself on the reindeer's proper name. *When first experiencing the effects of Santa's bag, Scott tells Charlie that he's used to flying, as he "lived through the sixties," referring to usage. *When Scott is changing into pajamas Judy provided him with, the puppets in the room scream, with Scott covering himself as they proceed to discuss what they'd seen. Similarly, when Judy returns, she encounters some elves who are peeking into Santa's quarters before telling them to leave, and they do so while giggling ecstatically, implying they had engaged in voyeurism. *Scott, when trying to insist that he and Charlie didn't go to the North Pole and it was a dream, yells that he generally sleeps "buck naked" instead of wearing pajamas, causing some embarrassment to himself after realizing he yelled this out loud. *When asked by Neil what he remembered doing last night, Scott replies sarcastically: "We shared a bowl of sugar, did some shots of brown liquor, played with my shotguns, field-dressed a cat, looked for women..." before honestly answering that he read Charlie a book, and when asked further, he sarcastically claims the book was '' before making clear that the book was, in fact, . *When Scott is first feeling the effects of the Santa Clause, he wakes up and briefly emits flatulence. *When Scott is practicing checking the list to see who is naughty or nice, he encounters a woman named Veronica and says, "Very nice," in a tone that indicates he was interested in entering a relationship with her, only for her to refuse him by saying sarcastically, "In your dreams, sleigh-boy!" ''Heavyweights *A boy mishears someone saying the words "skinny winners" as "skinny wieners". He and his friends later insult Tony Perkis, calling him a "loser with a skinny wiener." Muppet Treasure Island *In one scene, Long John Silver tries to propose a toast for their trip, causing Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey, and Beaker to try to consume the wine Silver brought, only for them to throw the wine three times due to an argument between Silver and Captain Abraham Smollett, who opposes any kind of alcoholic drinking during the trip. The wine falls over a group of rats who tell them, "You wanna knock it off with the booze?" *When the ship arrives at Treasure Island, the ship figureheads cheerfully refer to bikinis as one of the benefits of a vacation in an island, meaning that they either wanted to experience summer love with a native, or they wanted to find bikinis for themselves. Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *After chasing off a butterfly, Chance heads inside the house and says, "It's a thing of beauty when Chance is on duty," to which Sassy comments, "Speaking of 'doodie', I thought I smelled something yuck." She was most likely referring to Chance having pooped somewhere. *On their way to the airport, Chance ends up deliberately vomiting up his sedative, and explains how he does so by envisioning a big, hairy cat, with Sassy remarking sarcastically, "How pleasant," in response. Chance then says, "Hey, I've been lookin' for that ball," when staring at the resulting vomit pool, implying that he unknowingly ingested the ball at some point. *After the Seavers' pets narrowly avoid being run over by a plane taking off, Chance denies being scared, only for Sassy to reply sarcastically, "Obviously," when she notices a puddle seeping underneath Chance on the tarmac, clearly alluding to wetting oneself in fear. *When Jack attempts to steal a female French poodle, she urinates on his shirt prior to him giving her back to her arriving owner, then remarks, "I leave you a special gift on your extra-large T-shirt!" After Jack and Ralph drive off, the former notices his urine-stained shirt and exclaims disgustedly, "That mutt peed on me!" *During Chance, Shadow, and Sassy's first confrontation with Ashcan and Pete, Chance tells Pete that there's a "furry, ugly thing growing out of his butt," and when Pete questions this, Chance responds, "It's your tail, genius!" before biting on it. *When Riley and his gang save Chance, Shadow, and Sassy from Ashcan and Pete, two of Riley's dog members threateningly tell Ashcan and Pete about them waking up at the vet with a (rectal) thermometer under their tails before Riley drives them off. *At one point, as Delilah is chasing after Chance, she remarks that he has a "cute butt" while staring at it. *When Riley and the other dogs return to find Delilah and Chance together, their shocked reactions imply that they walked in on seeing them have sex. Spike even comments, "They were probably kissing and stuff. Gross!" *Like in the prior film, Sassy quips that Chance "puts the 'bull' in 'bulldog'" at his expense. James and the Giant Peach *At one point, Earthworm brags about his exquisite hearing, to which Mr. Centipede remarks: "Oh, yeah? Well, listen to this." He then makes flatulence noises with his twelve appendages before shouting, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" through a bullhorn. *When Centipede incompetently navigates the giant peach off course, and they wind up at the North Pole as a result, Mr. Grasshopper scolds Centipede by calling him an "ass", but not before describing him using scientific terms. [[101 Dalmatians (1996 film)|''101 Dalmatians (1996 film)]] *At one point, Cruella makes a joke about puppy birth and also points out to Anita that if they make this Dalmatian coat, it would be as if she were wearing Anita's dog. *When Roger snatches Anita's dog Perdy, mistaking her for his own dog Pongo, and she tells him again to let her dog go after hitting him with her purse (revealed to be filled with three bricks), Roger questions this and raises Perdy's hind leg to examine her genitalia, causing Pongo to raise a front paw over his face in embarrassment. Roger admits his mistake after discovering that Anita's Dalmatian is a "she". *When meeting Mr. Skinner, Horace makes a comment about Skinner's scar and why he can't talk, despite Jasper warning him not to do so. Jasper then tells Skinner to excuse them for a moment and closes the door before we clearly hear him punching Horace in the face. *At De Vil Manor, Whizzer, in one scene, urinates on a fashion magazine with Cruella's picture on the cover. *While attempting to grab a lone Dalmatian puppy on the other side of the room, Jasper falls through the weakened floorboards to the lower level, after which a mounted steer head falls on top of Jasper with its mouth stuck to his. He then pushes the taxidermic steer out of his own mouth and spits while groaning disgustedly. *When Cruella seizes the tail of a large pig, mistaking it for a Dalmatian puppy, the pig gets pulled out of the straw and falls heavily on Cruella, after which it farts in her face. ''D3: The Mighty Ducks *At one point, Luis Mendoza smiles seductively at a female varsity cheerleader in the hallway of the school, and she reciprocates. He is later seen flirting with her in the cafeteria, and near end of the film, they are both seen kissing in celebration of the JV Ducks' victory. Rick Riley, the cheerleader's former boyfriend, notices them, to which Mendoza says, "Hey, sorry, our little secret." *At some point, Charlie Conway, Fulton Reed, and Russ Tyler manage to collect some horse dung in a brown paper lunch bag. Later, when the trio enter the cafeteria and deliberately go near the varsity, Cole snatches the bag of horse manure from Charlie's hand, to which he falsely complains, "Oh, come on, my mommy made me brownies!" When Cole scoops some of the horse excrement into his hand, he sniffs it, grimaces, and inquires, "What the hell kind of brownies are these?", to which Charlie replies, "I've gotta tell her to stop using the horse turds in the recipe." As the varsity chases after Charlie and the others, Cole throws the bag of horse dung at a nearby table where a group of varsity cheerleaders are sitting at. One female cheerleader opens the bag out of curiosity, and when the horse manure falls out of the bag, the varsity cheerleaders scream in disgust and flee from the table. The bag of horse excrement then ends up on another table where more female cheerleaders are sitting at, and they all scream in disgust and flee from the cafeteria, as do the rest of the students. *After Julie Gaffney eats a variety of sweets that Greg Goldberg offered her, she later throws up over one of the hockey benches during practice, to which Goldberg remarks, "One cupcake over the line, Cat Lady!" *After the JV Ducks pull a prank on the Varsity Warriors by infesting their beds with Brazilian fire ants and then all gloat, Riley shouts: "You think you're funny?! You think you're worth a damn?! You're just white trash!" *While Charlie and Fulton are playing hooky at a carnival, they eat some snacks and go on a few stomach-turning rides, after which they are both seen vomiting with their heads inside a wastebasket. *During the third period of the JV Ducks against the Varsity Warriors, Dean Portman gets put in the penalty box for supposedly hooking an opponent. He then screams wildly while in the box and begins stripping, during which the school band plays "Born to Be Wild". Jungle 2 Jungle *When Mimi-Siku runs off and Michael manages to find him, Mimi-Siku asks his worried father, "Baboon scared?", to which he replies, "Yes, Baboon scared...Baboon's pants a little damp." Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves *In one scene, Wayne Szalinski (having been shrunk by his own shrinking machine) examines the roach turds on the floor with a piece of a pin and points out they are dry, meaning whoever dropped them left a long time ago. However, he cautions about running into a wet roach turd, which he soon detects before he and his shrunk family encounter a giant cockroach, causing them to flee in terror. George of the Jungle *While swinging through the jungle, George crashes into a tree at one point, then falls and lands groin first on a limb, causing him to groan in pain. *After Lyle trips and falls face first in Shep's dung, one of the guides states that "bad guy falling in poop" is a classic element of physical comedy, and that they should throw their heads back and laugh in response, which they do. *When George walks out of the shower, he stands nude in front of Ursula and her friend Becky. He then complains that the "waterfall" was too hot, and he slipped on a "strange yellow rock". Ursula and Becky stare in amazement at him (we don't see anything below his waist), and Becky jokes, "I see what made him king of the jungle." Ursula then runs over and places a book in front of George's crotch and a potted plant on his butt and escorts him out (though the side of his bare buttocks is still seen as they leave). Air Bud *Norman Snively has a stack of beer cans in the window of his residence and talks to an agent about Buddy doing a beer commercial. *A judge comments on spilling beer on his wife decades ago while watching Arthur Chaney play basketball. Flubber *When Brainard discovers the newly-created Flubber and starts interacting with it, the gooey green blob mimics the farting noises that Brainard makes. *When Weebo releases the Flubber while Brainard is away, the gooey green blob starts dancing. At one point, the Flubber shakes its "buttocks" at the camera for several frames. *At the basketball game, a Medford player, at one point, bounces high in the air (thanks to the Flubber that Brainard secretly applied to the soles of their shoes), and he lands groin first on top of the hoop. *During the film's climax, when Brainard and Sara are battling Wilson Croft and his henchmen using the Flubber as a weapon, Wilson accidentally swallows the gooey green blob at one point, causing him to suffer all sorts of abnormal sensations throughout his inner body. Inside of him, the Flubber's body-controlling actions make Wilson "dance", be ticklish, laugh, and move uncontrollably. Eventually, Wilson is able to get the Flubber "out of his system" by farting it out painfully, and the Flubber shoots out of his anus like a bullet. [[The Parent Trap (1998 film)|''The Parent Trap (1998 film)]] *At camp, Annie James and Hallie Parker play a game of poker and bet the loser jumps into the lake nude. Annie shows her straight to Hallie, only to be beaten by the latter's royal flush. Annie is then forced to walk the pier naked (she is only shown from the shoulders up to the knees down), and several girls can be heard shouting compliments about her body. As soon as Annie dives into the presumably cold water, Hallie and the other girls steal her clothes (except her sneakers). *At one point, a greedy Meredith Blake unbuttons one button on Nick Parker's shirt, then seductively tells him he looks better with that button undone. *When Elizabeth James gets off the plane from London to Los Angeles, she feels so dizzy from the long flight that she goes to a bar and drinks. Her tipsy state later causes her to nearly bump into several people. *After Elizabeth sees Nick at the elevator and, in her own words, "waving like a mindless idiot," she storms down a corridor and yells out, "HALLIE PARKER!" The opposite doors immediately open and both twins step out, thinking she means them, to which she groans: "Please don't do this. I'm already seeing double!" *In one scene, Martin, the James' family butler, is wearing a small Speedo with the outline of his privates bulging. ''Mighty Joe Young *When Pindi calls Andrei Strasser about Joe Young, Strasser inquires, "You've been drinking, haven't you?" and then slams the phone down, muttering, "2,000 pound gorilla...he's crazy!" *As Jill Young watches Joe playing hide-and-seek with Harry Rubin, Greg O'Hara jokes, "It's a good thing Joe didn't wanna play doctor." *While rampaging in Los Angeles, Joe gets irritated by a car's loud alarm, so he repeatedly bashes his rump on the car until the alarm finally stops, and Joe gives a satisfied grunt. Inspector Gadget *When John Brown wakes up from the surgery, he is almost horrified to see gadgets literally popping out of his finger tips (bubbles, scissors, a lighter) and exclaims, "What have they got me on?!" He then rushes out of the operating room, where he bumps into Brenda Bradford and falls right on top of her. She then starts talking about how all this (the cybernetic skeleton) was new to him, and John nods sheepishly in agreement. His head then literally springs up and breaks through the ceiling, to which he comments, "I'd shake your hand, but you might lose an eye." *As Brenda retrieves John's manual while explaining his mechanics, she bends over with her buttocks in full view, and John screeches like a monkey before quickly covering his mouth. *When John (now known as Inspector Gadget) tries to train his newly-created cybernetic body, he is sitting in a dark room blindfolded. A guru then places two glass balls on the floor and instructs Gadget to "obtain the balls." His cybernetic hand extends as desired, then suddenly stretches out and accidentally grabs the guru's balls instead, causing him to squeal in pain in a high falsetto voice. The poor guru is then carried away on a gurney and loaded into an ambulance, holding a huge ice pack over his crotch. This scene's heavy vulgarity is one of the key factors for the film to receive a PG rating by the MPAA. *When Gadget takes his new car Gadgetmobile out for a spin (or maybe more accurately, the other way around), Gadgetmobile taunts Gadget on his crush with Brenda, stating: "Hey, I have heat sensors. I know what you were thinking when Dr. B gave you that smile," while a brief flashback shows Gadget stretching his cybernetic arm to reach Brenda, then slapping himself when she turns to face him. The Kid *In one scene, Russ Duritz and his 8-year-old younger self, Rusty, are using adjacent urinals in a restroom. Rusty then comments, "Isn't it cool how we both have to go at the same time?", to which his older self replies, "Yes...I'll cherish this moment for a lifetime." The Princess Diaries *A lord at the reception appears a bit intoxicated while he is carrying some brandy. Charlotte then advises him to go easy on the schnapps, reminding him of some previous event where he must have been drunk. *At one point, Lana and her gang of teens ambush the tent Mia is changing in, hoping to expose her nude to the press. They then pull down the tent to reveal Mia wearing only a towel around her waist. Max Keeble's Big Move *As Max Keeble sees Jenna in his dream bending down to kiss him, lusty saxophone music can be heard playing before they are interrupted by the Evil Ice Cream Man. *At one point, Ms. Dingman, the comely life science teacher, pulls out a bottle of pheromones and announces that they're "nature's dating service." A little bit of sexy music can be heard playing as she continues talking about them (being used to attract the opposite gender) and walks by every counter, where various flames shoot up from school equipment as she passes by. She then asks if someone wants to open a window to prove her point, and all the boys eagerly raise their hands and shout, "Me!" It then consists of her dropping some of the substance and a bird flying inside due to it. Snow Dogs *In the 1977 opening scene, a young Ted Brooks is told to examine his father's dental patient. There is an extreme close-up of the inside of the woman's gross-looking mouth. Ted then rushes over to a trash can to vomit. Mercifully, the scene promptly cuts to Ted in the present day just seconds before we see any actual vomit. *While Ted packs for his trip to Alaska, his cousin Rupert gives him some neck-heating contraption for the Alaskan cold winter nights, and then mentions something about him "getting a little nan-nookie." *As George Murphy reads Lucy Watkins' (Ted's biological mother) will, he reads out, "To Thunder Jack, I leave you my outhouse and all its contents." Jack looks insulted, but then suddenly starts laughing uproariously. *When Barb pulls up on a snowmobile with Ted behind her, he cannot remove his frozen arms from around her. He then states that he's not being frisky, and she replies, "That's what all of the guys say." *In a hypothermia-induced dream, Ted imagines seeing Barb walk up on the beach, wearing a rather revealing bikini (showing cleavage and her shapely body, and even jiggling her breasts for good measure). As she approaches him, she seductively tells him: "You gotta learn to relax. Listen to the sounds of nature." The Rookie *In a school office, as Jim Morris sees Lorri passing by him, she playfully pats and grabs his clothed butt. The Country Bears *Zeb Zoober is seen at a bar establishment, where he presumably had numerous drinks and is unable to pay the bartender lady $500 that he owes her for hanging out at the bar. *During the film's climax, Reed Thimple reveals that he was the fart musician in his youth, where he made musical farting noises with his armpit, to which he had lost to the Country Bears and their rock band. The Santa Clause 2 *When Judy the Elf reluctantly reveals that Charlie is on the naughty list, Scott remarks, "Sheen? I thought he went straight," referring to the actor Charlie Sheen and his notorious reputation for various lewd conduct, such as sexual escapades and drug addictions. *As Toy Santa is coming out of the clone machine, a shot of his bare butt can be seen. Holes *A man looks fondly at Kate Barlow and, referring to her canned fruit, says that her "peaches" (a possible double entendre for "breasts", based on the way he looks at her) are the work of an angel. *While at Camp Green Lake, Lewis receives the nickname "Barf Bag" after vomiting on Caveman's bunk. *At one point, a comment is made about there being cameras in the showers, prompting one boy to worry about Warden Walker watching him. Another boy then jokes that they're microscopes, not cameras. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Jack Sparrow calls Will Turner a "eunuch" several times. A eunuch is a man who has been castrated, especially (in former times) one employed as a guard in a harem or other women's quarters. **In a deleted scene, Jack refers to the French as eunuchs, and Pintel says he used to go out with a eunuch. *Hector Barbossa gives Elizabeth Swann the option of either dining with him and wearing a specific dress or dining with the crew and be naked. It disappoints both Pintel and Ragetti when she chooses the former. **A deleted scene shows Pintel and Ragetti watching Elizabeth change. *When Elizabeth burns the rum to send out a smoke signal, Jack momentarily considers shooting her with his single bullet he has been saving for ten years. [[Freaky Friday (2003)|''Freaky Friday (2003 film)]] *When Tess Coleman wakes up in her daughter's body, she grabs her clothed butt (among other things) and states, "That's definitely not mine!" *While in Anna's body, Tess tells Anna's peers that she doesn't believe in physical contact with the opposite sex and advises them to follow her example. *While in Tess' body and seeing a patient, Anna informs the woman, who is worried that her daughter and boyfriend "might be..." (fooling around), that the daughter would be "doing it" and not writing about it in her diary. ''The Haunted Mansion *When Jim Evers is teaching his son how to squash a spider, he grabs a magazine and notices the cover is a . They then both have a cheeky laugh about what they'd want to use it for. *At a graveyard, after Jim and Michael step in some poop, they both exclaim, "Oh, crap!" *After Jim is informed about Master Gracey's death, he angrily remarks, "You're telling me this guy is dead, and the reason we were brought here is he wants to try to get jiggy with my wife?!" ("to get jiggy with someone" is a slang term for having sex). ''Miracle *At one point, Herb Brooks comments on a fight between two hockey players as being "more like monkeys trying to hump a football." Around the World in 80 Days *After Monique La Roche notices that Phileas Fogg is entranced by her impressionistic artwork of a flying man, she asks if he dreams of flying and then adds, "Or naked men?" (the painting is shirtless). Fogg says that he does, but then says he means about flying. *While hanging from a rope dangling from a hot air balloon, Lau Xing (a.k.a. Passepartout) spots what appear to be several cancan girls (or hookers) in period revealing attire (we see some cleavage and exposed legs) who are with one man (he is seated and they are all around him). *Prince Hapi informs Monique that he wants her to be his seventh wife, stating that he has one for each day of the week. He then asks if Tuesdays work for her. National Treasure *While Benjamin Gates and Abigail Chase are changing behind dressing room doors, Abigail is obviously nude, but her body is obscured by the door. Also, the conversation they have can be heard as suggestive, as Ben describes how his father believes that Ben has been "cavalier". The Pacifier *In one scene, Lulu Plummer looks at Shane Wolfe's muscular pecs and inquires, "Why are your boobs so big?" She then asks if hers will be as big when she grows up. *At one point, we see Shane in the kitchen in just a towel in front of Lulu and her young firefly friends. Lulu then tells her friends that she told them he had "boobs". Ice Princess *A visual gag shows Casey Carlysle with a large Styrofoam pad in the seat of her skating pants, making it look like she has a huge butt (which the camera focuses on). After she falls and tears a hole in the seat of her pants which reveals some of the Styrofoam, Teddy Harwood stares at that part of her body. *Casey's female friend Gen Harwood tells her at one point that she looks "kind of hot" skating. Later, and after Gen applies some makeup to Casey's face, she tells her, "You're hot." Herbie: Fully Loaded *After Herbie spits some oil onto Maggie Peyton's shirt, she changes into a racing outfit in the backseat, telling Kevin not to look. He promises, but then tries to get a sneak peek via the side-view mirror; however, Herbie stops him from seeing anything by repeatedly moving the mirror. *When Herbie spots a brand-new yellow VW Bug, some sexy/lusty music plays. Later on, Herbie is shown (from his POV) checking out the same yellow VW Bug, with his gaze starting at her rear end. We then see Herbie's antenna suddenly spring up in an erect line. Maggie then tells Herbie (about the other car), "She's too young for you." *In one scene, Trip Murphy tells his assistant Crash that when the women give him (Crash) their phone number (for Trip), he should get their photos too, as Trip doesn't want a repeat of a past event that he hints about by saying he does enough charity work as it is (potentially sexual in nature, but it is never made clear). *At one point, Trip comments that Maggie said (about his race car, but possibly some innuendo as well) "it was the best ride of her life." Sky High *During a party at Will Stronghold's house, the students-in-training all raise their glasses and drink, but it is unclear what. Josie then remarks about someone "smoking in the girls' room." *At school, a boy student zaps a girl's clothed butt with his laser vision, to which she responds by freezing him in a block of ice. [[The Shaggy Dog (2006 film)|''The Shaggy Dog (2006 film)]] *A running gag is Dave Douglas' neighbor's dog urinating on the former's bushes, much to Dave's chagrin. *When Dave (in dog form) is taken to a dog park, several dogs sniff his rear, and he mutters dryly, "Is there anybody who has not sniffed my butt?" *When a dog member of the K-9 unit sniffs Dave's clothed butt in an elevator, its human handler jokingly asks Dave, "You don't have anything illegal up there, do you?" This is an obvious drug reference. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *In one scene, Jack tells the natives of Pelegosto that Will is a eunuch; he even makes scissors with his fingers and says, "Snip, snip!" In another scene, Jack informs Davy Jones that Will has a terrific singing voice (in reference to how eunuchs were castrated so they could sing). *At one point, Elizabeth sneaks onto a merchant ship in drag. When her dress is discovered, the captain informs the crew to look for a woman on board. The crew refuses at first, but when the captain points out that she'd be naked, the crew is all too enthusiastic and scatter in search of her. *At Tortuga, when Elizabeth meets up with Jack, she is still dressed as a boy. She then tells Jack that she's here to find the man she loves. Jack, not realizing he's talking to a woman and thinking the boy is talking about him, tells Elizabeth, "I'm flattered, lad, but my first and only love is the sea." *When Jack, Elizabeth, and James are looking for Davy's heart, Elizabeth grows tired of the compass (which Jack told her points to what she wants most in the world), believing that it doesn't show what you want most. Then, after she sits down, Jack looks at the compass and tells her it ''does point to what he wants most, and she's sitting on it. Elizabeth, thinking it means her butt, is taken aback by this. ''Air Buddies *Budderball is known to have a farting problem throughout the film series, as he passes unbearable gas whenever his paw is pulled (although he has also done it by himself at times). The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *Upon seeing Carol for the first time in a while, Sylvia declares that she's sure her daughter has a perfectly good reason for shutting her and Bud out of their lives (it was done to protect Scott's secret identity as Santa). Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *At one point, Ragetti is seen peeping through a hole below Elizabeth's legs, where he could most likely see her privates. Pintel takes a peek as well, but then looks up when he spots one of Sao Feng's guards standing above them, causing Pintel to quiver with disgust. Underdog *When Jack Unger notices Underdog licking splattered chili on the kitchen wall, the former assumes it's poop, but says regardless, "I hope that's chili." *At one point, Underdog tells Jack: "When I'm bored, I just chase my tail. If you're lucky, you throw up, and BINGO, lunch part two!" The Game Plan *At one point, Peyton Kelly pretends to be dizzy, threatening to say that she drank margaritas at the restaurant opening party (she actually did not). *In one scene, Peyton hits the "romance" button on Joe Kingman's all-room remote, and seductive music starts playing as the lights go down. Enchanted *When Nathaniel arrives in New York City from Andalasia and is pulled out of the sewer by the construction workers Prince Edward met earlier, one of them asks Nathaniel if he's looking for a beautiful girl too, to which he says, "No, I'm looking for a prince, actually," which makes the construction workers think he is gay. *Giselle (wearing a bath towel) ends up falling right on top of Robert in front of Nancy, who then sarcastically asks if Robert was having some "grown-up girl bonding time." When Giselle then asks if Nancy thought they kissed, Robert replies, "Yeah, something like that." College Road Trip *While James Porter is at work doing some target practice with his gun, he hears one of his co-workers talk about disturbing subjects, such as "party master" and "total freedom to do whatever you want." This causes Porter to get even more angry and shoot more targets, switching to an even bigger gun each time, until he fires a deafening shot that causes his co-workers to scream in fright. They then notice Porter grinning and making high-pitched wheezing laughs. When they ask Porter if he is okay, he tells them that he has everything under control and is taking three days off. One of his co-workers then remarks, "I hope he doesn't do something crazy." *At a hotel, when James discovers his daughter Melanie is about to make herself coffee, he says that caffeine is a drug, and that she doesn't take drugs. He then dumps out the coffee beans into a wastebasket, to which Albert the pig, upon hearing on TV that coffee will make you smarter, gobbles up the discarded coffee beans. He later starts acting hyperactive from eating said coffee beans and crashes a wedding ceremony at one point. *When James calls a sorority house to talk to Melanie who is staying overnight, a deep-voiced woman answers the phone, and James thinks it's a guy who says that "he" thinks Melanie is in the shower. Beverly Hills Chihuahua *Papi seductively tells Chloe at one point that "if she ever needs the inside of her ear licked or someone to bite those hard-to-reach places, her dog," but she blows him off. *In one scene, while Chole is walking alongside Delgado, she mentions that they passed this tree before, and when Delgado denies Chloe's statement, she points out that she tinkled there. When Delgado questions this, Chloe asks him if he can tell and then realizes that he can't smell, much to his annoyance. Bedtime Stories *Skeeter stumbles over his words, saying the wrong things about Violet to her father, including about her "reputation" (but then adding that he isn't saying she has one; presumably meant sexually), as well as her being "hot". G-Force *After emerging from some water, Juarez is seen twisting her body in slow motion to wring herself out, and Blaster gazes at her doing so in a smitten manner. She then tells him, "Don't drop a pellet," but he replies, "Too late." *When Darwin escapes from a heating duct (after Leonard Saber turned on the furnace by clapping his hands), his rump catches on fire. Blaster notices this and warns him: "Darwin! Your butt's on fire! Stop, drop, and roll!", to which Darwin nonchalantly extinguishes the flame on his behind with his front paw. *At Elia's Pet Shop, after the G-Force critters are put in a cage, they hear a loud, prolonged farting noise, and Hurley erupts from the wood shavings. The three sycophantic mice all gasp, "The horror!", and one falls unconscious while the other two attempt to revive him. Hurley then remarks, "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" *When Juarez asks Hurley where the bathroom is, the latter mentions a sports section page buried beneath the wood shavings and tells them they're standing on it, to which the G-Force critters all groan in disgust. *When Conner Goodman holds Blaster upside down while taking him out of the cage, he frantically asks Darwin what he should do, and the three mice tell him, "Poop in his hand!" *When Mooch manages to wake up a sleeping Ben, and he finds Mooch to be safe and sound, he remarks: "I was so worried about you. I don't like when my fly is down." This is a pun on leaving one's fly unzipped. *While Hurley and Darwin are riding in a tire to avoid a group of dogs, Hurley loses his footing when they roll the tire too fast, causing Hurley to roll around with it, and lands on Darwin's head. Disgusted, he tells Hurley, "Get your butt out of my face!", to which Hurley replies with, "Get your face out of my butt!" *While Hurley and Darwin are riding in a hamster ball and escaping from Carter and Trygstad, Hurley says at one point, "My stomach doesn't do well with action-adventure," and suddenly farts (and we see a visible cloud of flatus on the ball's plastic surface), to which Darwin remarks: "Yuck, Hurley! That's disgusting! I can't breathe!" Old Dogs *Dan Rayburn and Charlie Reed share massive cocktails during a flashback to their trip to Miami years earlier. From there, the two are seen drinking heavily in several South Beach hot spots. *At one point, Zach and Emily accidentally spill Dan and Charlie's prescribed pills, then mix them up in their attempt to put them back in their proper places, resulting in Dan and Charlie becoming under the influence of the scrambled pills. Dan experiences dry mouth and depth perception loss, and he accidentally sends a golf ball into the crotch of his associate Craig White, and then Mr. Nishamora. Meanwhile, Charlie cannot help himself from smiling broadly as members of the bereavement group share their tales of personal loss. The drug also makes him extremely hungry, and he pigs out at a potluck dinner for the bereavement group. At one point, he even slams his face into a pie after tearing off a turkey drumstick and gorging on other foods. The Sorcerer's Apprentice *After the battle with Horvath at an antique shop, a young Dave Stutler runs outside talking nonsense about wizards to the teacher and students. A water-filled jar had broken over his crotch area, and the other kids notice this and all taunt him about wetting his pants, much to his embarrassment. *At one point, Dave follows some papers blowing through a classroom, ending up directly in front of a seated Becky Barnes, and he stares up close at her stocking-covered legs. Secretariat *At one point, Secretariat urinates on the ground near a reporter (and we see the splashing urine). *Lucien Laurin frequently uses heavy profanity in French. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *When Philip is trying to convince Blackbeard's crew to treat Syrena better, Jack yells out, "I support the missionary's position!" (sounding similar to " "). *When Jack is marooning Angelica on the island, she tries to convince him not to by telling him she is pregnant with his child. Then, when Jack tells her, "I don't recall we ever had...", Angelica cuts him off before he could finish, telling him he was drunk. Jack responds with, "I've actually never been that drunk." Spooky Buddies *After Warwick and the Halloween Hound are defeated and the curse is broken, Skip and Rodney (who had been turned into rats earlier by one of Warwick's potions) are seen completely nude with their lower regions covered by some bushes they were hiding behind, and they ask the crowd of people for some clothes. [[The Muppets (film)|''The Muppets (2011 film)]] *At one point, Fozzie is seen wearing fart shoes (basically shoes with whoopee cushions tied under the soles) that make flatulence noises. *When confronting Miss Poogy, a rather husky-voiced and angry-looking Moopet, Miss Piggy takes a not-so-subtle look at Poogy's crotch area. *Camilla and the chickens are heard clucking CeeLo Green's " ", which was credited as "Forget You". ''John Carter *At one point, Dejah Thoris slaps John Carter's butt to make him jump in surprise. The Odd Life of Timothy Green *The film's plot is about a couple who decide to create their ideal son/daughter after they are unable to conceive their own. When their ideal "child" magically appears, they have to both raise him and learn how to be parents. Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *During the morning rush, Mrs. Cooper accidentally bumps into a wall and says, "Mother–!", partially censored. Also, in the same scene, Mrs. Cooper walks in on her eldest son while he was changing in the bathroom, causing Anthony to shriek and his mother to quickly close the door. *During the car drive, Mrs. Cooper puts her hand on Anthony's lap, causing him to give her an embarrassed look. His mother, sensing what was wrong, states, "It wasn't the first time I saw your penis." Alexander then remarks, "Whoa, you saw his penis?", to which his mother replies, "I've seen everyone's penis...including yours!" *When Mrs. Cooper is launching her book, there is a typo on the front cover which reads ''Dump on the Potty instead of Jump on the Potty. This misprint changes every instance of the word "jump" to "dump" when Dick Van Dyke reads Mrs. Cooper's book at the celebrity launch, telling children to "take a dump" in various ways. *Prior to attending her school play, Emily overdoses herself with cough syrup, which causes her to act intoxicated while she is performing onstage. *Near the end of the film, the "authentic" Australian cowboys performing at Alexander's birthday party are actually strippers. Fortunately, Alexander's parents realize this early on enough in the performance to tell the cowboys to "make it PG" for the children's sake. ''Into the Woods *When the Witch is telling the Baker how she caught his father stealing from her garden, she over-exaggerates and describes it as his father raping her. *In an attempt to get the glass slipper to fit either Florinda or Lucinda's foot, the wicked stepmother cuts off parts of their feet and justifies it by saying that when they're the prince's wife, they'll never need to walk. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *When the crew of the ''Black Pearl are about to rob the bank, the wife of the town's mayor is seen in the vault that Jack was hiding in, heavily implying to have had sexual relations with Jack. *When checking to see if Henry Turner's parents are the same people he met previously, Jack describes Will as a "haste eunuch", then describes Elizabeth like, "She has golden hair...stubborn, pouty lips...neck like a giraffe...and two of those wonderful–" Henry cuts him off before he could finish the sentence. *When Carina decides to abandon Jack by throwing herself overboard, she begins to strip. Henry tries getting her to stop, but Jack tries to get her to fully strip. After Carina dives into the ocean and swims away, Henry giggles to Jack that he saw her ankles (ankles being considered a private part of a woman at the time the movie was set), to which Jack replies, "You would've seen a lot more if you kept your cake hole shut!" ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017 film) *During the song "Gaston", LeFou, at one point, wonders whether Gaston's the top and LeFou's the bottom, alluding to homosexual relationship positions. ''Aladdin'' (2019 film) *During the harvesting party, Aladdin points out that the Sultan likes him more than Jasmine, to which Genie tells Aladdin that "he may become Sultan's wife." ''The Lion King'' (2019 film) *Similar to the animated film, Scar is forced to let a mouse he was about to eat escape, after Zazu scolds him for missing his nephew's coronation ceremony, and Scar says, "Oh, now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch," which is a pun on "losing one's lunch," a euphemism for vomiting. As well as the running gag about Pumbaa's flatulence issues. ''Noelle *In one scene, Noelle Kringle takes a sip of cocktail and quickly spits it back into the glass, as she claims it to taste awful. She then puts the cocktail on a table where another man is sitting and informs him not to drink it. Marvel Studios films Guardians of the Galaxy *When Drax first meets Rocket, he says: "I recognize this animal! We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious!", to which Rocket retorts, "NOT HELPING!" *As Rocket is devising a plan to break out of prison, he mentions about needing a quarnyx battery, and when Gamora asks how they are supposed to get to it, Rocket explains, "Well, supposedly, these bald bodies find you attractive, so maybe you could work out some sort of trade." Gamora scoffs, "You must be joking!", to which Rocket replies, "No, I really heard they find you attractive." *When Gamora informs Star-Lord that she doesn't dance, Quill tells her about a film called '' , where a hero named Kevin Bacon teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts that dancing is the greatest thing there is. Gamora inquires, "Who put the sticks up their butts?" then adds, "That is cruel," to which Quill attempts to explain that it is just an expression. *When Drax and Groot tell Rocket they want to save Star-Lord and Gamora, Rocket is forced to either risk his own life playing hero or abandon his friends. He then yells angrily, "YOU'RE MAKIN'... ME... BEAT... UP... GRASS!" (a censored version of "beat up ass"). *When challenging Ronan to a dance-off, Star-Lord calls him a "big turd blossom". ''Avengers: Age of Ultron *As a recurring gag, the Avengers reprimand each other when somebody curses, as Captain America did to Iron Man while attacking Baron Strucker's HYDRA base. Ant-Man *While explaining the details for the planned robbery of Hank's house to Scott, Luis, who often tends to over-explain everything, remembers that one of his cousins, Ernesto, told him about a woman, Emily, who gave the information to a friend of his. Luis then reveals that he'd previously met Emily, and that her breasts where "the first he ever touched." *When trying to tell Scott that Falcon wants to recruit him for the Avengers, Luis remembers that one of his cousins, Ignacio, told him that the reporter who gave the news to Ignacio was "crazy stupid fine." Luis then says that Ignacio asked the bartender if she was indeed "crazy stupid fine," which the bartender agreed. Captain America: Civil War *When Tony Stark tries to explain to Steve Rogers that he and Pepper Potts ended their relationship, Rogers briefly assumes that she was pregnant, only for Stark to clarify everything. Doctor Strange *When Christine Palmer tells Doctor Strange she will keep working with Nicodemus West, he asks if they were in a relationship, as he felt she implicitly told him that, only for Palmer to deny it. She then chooses to no longer have relationships with co-workers after dating Strange. *When the Ancient One briefly transports Strange to the Astral Plane and back, Strange asks her if the food he was served had drugs. However, she clarifies that it just had honey. *When Wong explains to Strange his duty as Kamar-Taj's librarian and the history of Kaecilius, Strange asks him if there is some sort of punishment such as mutilation for returning books late, and thanks Wong for telling him the story and for threatening his life. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *At the beginning of the film, Drax claims that he has "sensitive nipples". Rocket then teases Drax and jokingly fakes the nipple twister. *When Ayesha explains how her people are born through pods, Star-Lord claims that he prefers "making people the old-fashioned way." Ayesha says that "perhaps someday he could give her a history lesson in the archaic ways of their ancestors...for academic purposes." Such a proposition could have caused Ayesha and Quill to have a sexual relationship. Though whether she was aware of it or not is unknown; however, a brief smile from one of her servants implies that she was aware of the implications of such a proposal. Quill ultimately declines the offer, thinking Gamora could feel jealous. *While trying to give Star-Lord some romantic advice, Drax remembers the time he met his late wife during a festival in which she refused to dance. While recollecting the moment, Drax also comments that "it would make his nether regions engorge." *As the Guardians argue over Rocket's foolish actions while being attacked by the Sovereign, Rocket states that he will leave Drax's turd in Star-Lord's bed. Drax then claims to have "famously huge turds". *When Ego talks to the Guardians while camping, he briefly leaves to urinate. *When Ego reveals how he created himself as a humanoid form, Drax asks if he also made a penis. Both Star-Lord and Gamora are disgusted by the question, much to Drax's confusion. Quill then says that he doesn't want to know how his parents conceived him, leaving Drax further confused and revealing that in every winter solstice, his father told him how he had left his mother pregnant. Quill calls that disgusting, causing Drax to claim that "earthers have hang-ups." Ego then confirms he indeed has a penis, which he claims is not "half-bad". *When Groot is instructed to find and take Yondu's fin prototype, he also brings some other objects, including Yondu's underwear and a severed toe. After the latter, Rocket asks Yondu if his Ravager Clan has "a refrigerator somewhere with a bunch of severed human toes," to which Yondu denies, meaning that Groot actually severed a toe from one of the Ravagers. Rocket instructs Yondu to never talk about what happened. *When Mantis wakes Drax up to warn him about Ego's true intentions, Drax assumes she did it to have sex with him. Drax then vomits, repulsed at the thought of them having a sexual relationship. Spider-Man: Homecoming *When Ned Leeds is discovered by Monica Warren using computers during the homecoming dance, he claims to be watching pornography as a cover-up for helping Spider-Man. Thor: Ragnarok *In one scene, when Surtur refers to Thor as "Son of Odin", Thor, in turn, refers to Surtur as "Son of...", but ends up calling him "...a bitch," as he doesn't know the name of any of Surtur's parents. *When Hulk shows Thor where the Quinjet is, he does so by leaving his hot tub nude and without covering himself, to which Thor, upon watching Hulk naked, comments, "It's in my mind now," implying that he saw Hulk's penis. Also, as Hulk shows Thor the Quinjet's location, his bare butt can be briefly seen. *When Thor tries to warn Valkyrie of the danger Asgard is in, she tells him that she will only listen after she finishes drinking a whole bottle of beer. Much to Thor's surprise, she manages to finish it quickly. *When Valkyrie explains that she went to Sakaar to forget the death of her fellow Valkyrior and eventualy die, Thor comments that she may die due to her alcoholism. Valkyrie then clarifies that she will keep drinking. *When Thor instructs the recently-formed Revengers that they must cross through Sakaar's biggest portal to return to Asgard in time, Valkyrie reveals that the portal is named "The Devil's Anus", much to Bruce's shock, who then asks, "Wait, whose anus are they going through?" Later, as Bruce and Thor are stating what their ship needs, Valkyrie adds that they will also need cup holders in order to drink before dying. Black Panther *When Everett Ross tries to inform M'Baku that the new king of Wakanda is from the United States, M'Baku threatens to "feed Ross to his children," before revealing that he was only joking, and that the Jabari tribe are vegetarians. Avengers: Infinity War *When Tony and Pepper talk in Central Park, Stark reveals he dreamt of he and Pepper having a baby named Morgan, which he felt to be real. Realizing Tony believes her to be pregnant, Potts assure him that she isn't expecting a baby. *During the journey to Nidavellir, Groot had to urinate, but he was unwilling to do it, as Thor and Rocket would both watch. When Rocket tells Groot to do it in a cup, nevertheless, while he ignores it, Thor advises Groot to do it and later throw his urine out of the pod and do it again. Ant-Man and the Wasp *When Wasp accidentally shrinks an old man's car, the man then comments, "Well, the sixties were fun, but now I'm paying for it," alluding to LSD usage. Captain Marvel *When Nick Fury and Talos (disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. director Keller) watch the autopsy of a dead Skrull, they briefly lift the tablecloth to see if Skrulls have private areas. Avengers: Endgame *Upon hearing her father saying, "Shit!", Morgan Stark then starts saying that word, much to Tony's annoyance, who then states that only her mother can say it. Spider-Man: Far From Home *At the start of the film, during a school news report, Betty Brant tries to call that school year's events as "historic" until Jason Ionello briefly interrupts her and claims they were "censored crazy". Brant then reprimands him for cursing on camera. *As a seamstress is helping Peter Parker into his new stealth Spider-Man suit, he gets spotted by Brad Davis who saw a half-naked Parker with the seamstress and assumed they had an affair. *When MJ reveals to Parker that she realizes he is Spider-Man due to the fact that he always disappears whenever Spider-Man appears, Parker tries to deny it. MJ then reveals that some classmates believe he is a prostitute, which Parker also denies. Television shows Dinosaurs *A running gag in many of the show's episodes involves Baby Sinclair bonking Earl Sinclair on the head with a frying pan and saying, "Not the mama!" Baby also seems to enjoy getting hurt, as in several episodes when he appears clearly injured, he yells out, "Again!" **Another running gag is a TV show that Baby occasionally watches called ''Ask Mr. Lizard, where the host, Mr. Lizard, conducts dangerous experiments, which generally end up killing his young assistant Timmy. Mr. Lizard then screams, "We're going to need another Timmy!" *In "The Mighty Megalosaurus", Baby, at one point, tells Earl that he's going to bite him...and he does. *In "The Mating Dance", Earl threateningly tells Robbie and Charlene that they're playing with fire. Baby then tells his father that he's literally playing with fire and sticks his tail in the stove's open flame. Earl rushes over and pulls Baby away from the stove; however, he points out his tail (which was still on fire) is hot. Earl then rushes Baby to the sink and soaks his tail in the water. *In "Hurling Day", a TV interview features a male dinosaur dressed in women's clothing. He then tells the interviewer that he is a herbivore trapped in a carnivore's body, and the interviewer refers to him as a cross-eater (a reference to cross-dressing). **In the episode's plot, Earl being able to throw his mother-in-law off a cliff due to her reaching a certain age and the elders having made it a strict law to prevent complications that come from old age (with Robbie protesting said law) is a satirical look at the euthanasia debate. *In "I Never Ate for My Father", Baby tries to eat his own tail. He takes two bites and cries out in pain each time. He then tries to stab his tail with a fork, only to wail. At the end of the episode, he attempts to eat his tail again. *In "Charlene's Tale", the growing of female dinosaurs' tails are a reference to breast development. *In "What "Sexual" Harris Meant", Monica begins working for Mr. Richfield and first meets her supervisor Al "Sexual" Harris (a pun on the term sexually harass). Al propositions Monica, but she turns him down, so he fires her. Monica then takes the company to court with charges of sexual harassment. This forces the court to try to determine what exactly "Sexual Harris meant" (a pun on the term sexual harassment). *In "Nature Calls", when Earl goes to change Baby, he lays the tyke down off-screen. Moments later, he yells, "Don't you point that thing at me!" before being squirted. The camera then reveals Baby was holding a water pistol. *In "A New Leaf", the episode involves a "happy plant", which happens to be the equivalent of marijuana. *In "Steroids to Heaven", the episode involves small, spiny creatures called Thornoids, which are living allegorical representations of anabolic steroids. *In "Hungry for Love", Robbie dates a girl who is rumored to have a reputation of eating her boyfriends, or as they specifically call it "an eating disorder" (turns out it was actually her father). *In "Green Card", the episode's plot involves the Pangaean economy suffering from a bad recession, causing Earl and Roy Hess to lose their jobs. Meanwhile, the government blames its problems on all four-legged creatures in an effort to shift the blame away from them. Legislation against quadrupeds is immediately passed, causing Monica to also be fired and lose her home. Roy marrying Monica to enable her to stay on the right side of the swamp, as well as Earl severing ties with him for it, is a satirical look at how people blame illegal immigrants for not being able to find work, often becoming homeless. *In "Wilderness Weekend", while Earl is off with some men in the wilderness, Fran and some women get drunk. At the end of the episode, the women go into the wilderness and make passes at the men. *In "Dirty Dancin'", Robbie reaches the point where he soon finds himself doing the mating dance spontaneously and uncontrollably. The "mating dance" is a reference to masturbation and sexual arousal. ''That's So Raven *In "Food for Thought", when Raven and Eddie are discussing the huge cafeteria portions, Raven spends over a minute trying to get a huge hot dog in her mouth, in an extremely suggestive manner. Eddie remarks that he feels his "pants getting tighter". The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *In "Of Clocks and Contracts", Zack, acting as Carey's agent, tells Mr. Moseby that the only reason people see the shows in the lounge is because of the "glamor puss up there shaking her goodies." Made worse due to the fact that he was referring to his mother. *In "Arwinstein", Carey, dressed as a corpse bride at a Halloween party, says that if she eats one piece of candy, her dress would pop right open. Immediately after, Arwinstein eagerly hands her a bowl of candy. Hannah Montana *In the series finale "Wherever I Go", Jackson's boss Rico makes him box a kangaroo. Right before, though, Rico hands Jackson a specimen cup and tells him that the kangaroo "fights dirty". Wizards of Waverly Place *In "Curb Your Dragon", Alex turns herself into a cat. Then, when she turns back into her normal state, she is still seen licking herself. Justin comes over to get an up-close view and comments on the situation, forcing Alex to reluctantly stop with a guilty expression. *In "The Good, the Bad, and the Alex", Alex tells Stevie she can "mess" with her brothers as much as she wants. The Suite Life on Deck *In "Can You Dig It?", Zack wears an Indiana Jones-style costume for a television interview and demonstrates his whip, which accidentally seizes the bikini top of a justifiably horrified off-screen guest. *In "The Defiant Ones", Cody and Bailey were apparently having some sort of "fun" the night before (even acting rather goofy in class the next morning), which is why Cody forgot to do his paper. Good Luck Charlie *In "Driving Mrs. Dabney", Mrs. Dabney, while giving Teddy a driving lesson, angrily honks at another vehicle. The driver's (unseen) response leads Teddy to joke that he must think she's number one. Mrs. Dabney starts explaining what he is really saying (likely cursing) before Teddy cuts her off with a stern "I know!" *In "Dance Off", Teddy explains to Emmett that she feels it would be inappropriate for her to go to the dance with him because she thinks of him as a brother. Teddy then asks if Emmett heard anything she had just told him before he responds with, "Something about wanting to go to the dance with a brother." Jessie *In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", Zuri gets bullied by an imaginary friend, and she gets Jessie to tell her to stop. When Jessie does, she asks Zuri what the imaginary friend said, and Zuri responds: "I'm not allowed to use that kind of language. But it was nasty!" *In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", Jessie, in the role of the princess, does not start "rooting for the poor guy" until Tony, in the role of the peasant, gets stripped down to his underclothes. She even questions whether or not it's his unicorn boxers that changes her view of him. *In "Used Karma", Jessie and Emma discuss bra-stuffing. Emma is later very excited to get her new issue of ''Leopard Beat, which is no surprise; however, the bra-stuffing feature is the first thing she mentions from it. *In "Caught Purple Handed", Ravi, at one point, has his pet pigeons poop all over a group of people. *In "Hoedown Showdown", Mr. Collinsworth asks to join Ravi's band, saying that he could play his cheeks. Jessie is taken aback by this, believing Collinsworth meant his butt cheeks. ''Girl Meets World'' *In "Girl Meets Boy", the librarian encourages Riley to read any of the books about boys and girls and what they say to each other. Except for the one Riley reaches for on her desk, which is heavily implied to be smutty. *In "Girl Meets Game Night", Maya tells Josh she understands he's too old for her, but she's "in it for the long game." *In "Girl Meets Flaws", Cory and Topanga express how excited they are to be home alone without the kids, and Cory starts kissing Topanga's neck. Topanga even suggestively remarks that he enjoys it. See also *Adult Humor (animated) Category:Lists Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:The Love Bug Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Tron Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:White Fang Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Category:Homeward Bound Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Angels in the Outfield Category:The Santa Clause Category:Heavyweights Category:Muppet Treasure Island Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Jungle 2 Jungle Category:George of the Jungle Category:Air Bud Category:Flubber Category:The Parent Trap Category:Mighty Joe Young Category:Inspector Gadget Category:The Kid Category:The Princess Diaries Category:Max Keeble's Big Move Category:Snow Dogs Category:The Country Bears Category:Holes Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Freaky Friday Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Around the World in 80 Days Category:National Treasure Category:The Pacifier Category:Ice Princess Category:Sky High Category:The Shaggy Dog Category:Underdog Category:The Game Plan Category:Enchanted Category:College Road Trip Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Bedtime Stories Category:G-Force Category:Old Dogs Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:The Muppets (film) Category:John Carter Category:The Odd Life of Timothy Green Category:Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Category:Into the Woods Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Noelle Category:Spider-Man Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Captain America Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ant-Man Category:Doctor Strange Category:Black Panther Category:Captain Marvel Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:That's So Raven Category:The Suite Life Category:Hannah Montana Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Jessie Category:Girl Meets World